


Amor Venenosa

by QuestionsOfScience



Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Almost smut, Drinking, F/F, Rewrite, now only a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience
Summary: Natalia and Camille being terrible to each other (well not really)that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Natalia Arron/Camille
Kudos: 3





	Amor Venenosa

**Author's Note:**

> this is an (unfinished) rewrite. some things have changed. I'm not really into tdc anymore, I read the books over a year ago. this is now only a oneshot. sorry lol.

  
The library of Greavesdrake manor had no shortage of books, but that didn’t seem to stop Camille from wanting to read every one she could get her hands on. Despite being the queen and having access to the more limited Volroy library or simply requesting for a new book to be bought, Camille insisted on reading in the library at the manor.   
Phillipe, her king-consort, never had an interest in sitting in a dusty library and reading old books written by a long-dead priestess, so when Camille was in the library, Natalia was never far behind.   
  
“Remind me again why you love mainland histories so much?” Natalia smiled as she braided Camille’s long dark hair, “They are so… misogynistic and gruesome. Nothing like our histories.”    
  
Camille sighed and looked up, “They’re not all that bad, one of Valostras best leaders was a woman named Elizabeth… Although there is a theory that she died as a child and was replaced by a boy, but that was never proven!” Camille grins, she loved history. Even as a child, she was always in the library reading about past queens or mainland myths. “ They aren’t that different, there was a queen called Cleopatra who had her sister, Arsinoe, executed in front of a temple. I like that name.”

“What? Cleopatra?” Natalia scrunched up her nose.   
  
“No, Arsinoe. It kind of sounds like Arsinic.” Camille’s smile faded when she realized Natalia was distracted by the letter she was reading. She bit her lip, “Do you think any queens have ever swapped two of the triplets so the other won?” 

Natalia glanced down at Camille, “Doubt it, why would they? Their real gifts would eventually show. Why do you ask?”   
  
“No reason,” Camille gave a small smile but she seemed miles away, “Did you know queens on the mainland are queen until they die… Well it’s really the king’s decision, I can’t imagine that on Fennbirn.”   
  
“Wasn’t there a king who executed two of his wives?” Natalia asks, grinning.   
  
“Why do you only remember mainland histories to mock me?” Camille pouted. Natalia laughed and kissed her on her forehead. “You’ve never cared for history or reading or even this floor of the house, why are you really in here?” Camille reached up to scratch Natalia’s chin as if she was a  _ kat _ .   
  
Natalia smiled “To be with you, why else?”   
  
“You can be with me anywhere, it’s no secret that we’ve been together. Why really? Is it because Phillipe isn’t here?” Camille smirked and sat up, “You can try and hide it as much as you’d like but everyone knows your jealous of him, is it because he gets to sleep in my bed every night or-”   
  
“Why are you bringing this up?” Natalia snapped, “You know I love you a thousand times more than that mainlander and yet you torture me by telling me how he spends  _ every damn night  _ in your bed!”    
  
“Natalia I don’t- I- I didn’t mean to-” Camille said with a tiny laugh.   
  
“Then why do you do it!?” Natalia seemed more confused than angry “Why?”   
  
Camille scoffed and stood up, “I honestly can’t believe you, Natalia… You know I have to be with him,you know it’s not a choice, you told me every single day that it's not a choice! You know this! Do you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life? I married someone I wouldn’t grow to hate when I move to the mainland. You’re so selfish, you want me to be sad just so you could be happy for a few minutes?”   
  
With that, Camille went to storm out, to try and leave Natalia sat on the floor of the library, angry.   
  
“Wait!” Natalia called, Camille glanced over her shoulder, “I’m sorry… I just- I didn’t mean- Are you going back to the Volroy?”    
  
“No, it’s late. I’m going to spend the night here.” Camille sighed, “Is that an issue? If it is then I can go.”   
  
“No of course not… Will you- Can you come to my room tonight?” Natalia asked, any normal person would miss the small plead that came with the question, but not Camille, she knew Natalia too well.   
  
“I- Maybe… I want to spend time with you Natalia, I really do but… I don’t know If I can-”   
  
“Please!” Natalia was begging now, something that she never did, “Camille please! Please… J- Just meet me tonight?”   
  
Camille opened the door, turning back to face Natalia at the final moment.   
  


“Fine… I’ll see you tonight.” She left the library, leaving Natalia alone amongst the pile of books that some maid will end up putting back.   
  
\------  
  
It was late at night, Phillipe snored lightly beside Camille, fast asleep. Camille couldn’t sleep, knowing Natalia was waiting for her.   
  
Camille stretched as she got out of the bed, careful not to wake Phillipe, she slipped on her robe and glanced at her nightstand, on it sat her crown. She walked over to it and placed it on her hair.   
  
_ To remind Natalia who really holds the power _ _   
_ _   
_ She stares at herself in the mirror, she may be a weak poisoner but she can do what nobody else can. Manipulate the heart of the most heartless woman on Fennbirn.   
  
And she can do it well. _   
_ _   
_ and crept up to the door, she had decided to stay the night at Greavesdrake because she didn’t have the energy to travel to the Volroy, not so she could sneak off to see Natalia.   
  
“Where    
“I’m sorry,” Camille sighed and turned to go, “Phillipe I love you but I’m sorry.”   
  
A tear runs down his cheek.   
  
“Be careful, My Camille, she is the head of a snake. She could poison you and you might not realize until its too late. Goddess knows she’s had practice.”   
  
Camille leaves before he finishes.   
  
“Maybe she already has.”    
  
\------   
  
The hallways are cold without the candles lit, so Camille hurries to Natalia’s rooms. Camille’s rooms were on the second floor but Natalia’s were on the third floor, so she would have to sneak past Genevieve’s room, it should be easy, Genevieve can sleep through anything.    
The stairs were wide and the red runner that goes up the center seemed extra slippy in the dark, Camille silently thanked the goddess that she wasn’t wearing shoes… Yet as she tried to walk up the stairs, she slipped.   
  
Camille bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as her ankle twisted in a way that no ankle should ever twist.   
  
“What are you doing up?”   
  
Camille twirled around to see Genevieve standing in the center of the hallway.    
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Camille hissed, rubbing her ankle.   
  
“Yeah, so what? Are you going to Natalia’s room? Do you need me to get her so she can carry you up the stairs?” Genevieve smirked.   
  
“Yes I am and don’t be so ridiculous.” She started to make her way up the stairs. Genevieve started laughing at the slight limp.   
  
“Oh shut up Genevieve!” Camille called over her shoulder.   
  
Genevieve had shut up but not because of Camille’s rude response. Natalia was stood at the top of the stairs.   
  
“Go to bed Genevieve.” Natalia’s face displayed no emotion but Camille could see the anger hidden behind her eyes.   
Genevieve smirked and walked off to her rooms. Camille stared at Natalia. Natalia barely spared her a glance as she made her way back to her room.   
  
“Aren’t you coming?” She called and Camille went after her like a lost puppy.   
  
\---   
  
Natalia’s bedroom wasn’t the most formal, despite what a lot of people might think. Her small writing desk was littered with paperwork, although she never used that desk, she always used her desk in her study, well, her late mother’s study. Miriam Arron, the previous Arron matriarch had died the previous summer from an infection that could not be treated in time. Natalia and the rest of the family had grieved. Miriam dying meant Natalia had to take over as matriarch, at only twenty-one years old.   
  
It would be a lie to say the position didn’t change her, perhaps it was the stress that made her so cold and distant. Camille would tell herself every day that Natalia didn’t mean those things she said, or, that was the only option she had- she’d not a bad person.   
Soon enough, those thoughts disappeared. Camille started to realize Natalia was meaning all those things. It broke her heart.    
She had even thought it was her fault, that her being with Phillipe was making Natalia angry.    
But it wasn’t.   
Natalia wasn’t what she used to be.   
  
Only recently has Natalia been acting all nice again and started spending more time with her again. But it was probably because she hadn’t been attending Council meetings recently, so she had less stress and more time.   
  
“Are you wearing that to mock me?” Natalia grimaced as she stared at the crown.   
  
“Maybe.” Camille grinned, attempting to cheer Natalia up.   
Natalia smirked and pulled Camille into an embrace. With one hand around Camille’s shoulders, she used the other to remove the crown off Camille’s head.   
  
“Do you think a royal crown suits me?” Natalia grinned as she let Camille go, she even did a small twirl before handing it back to the queen.   
  
Camille hadn’t noticed before but Natalia’s hair wasn’t in its usual bun but it was down and it made Camille’s breath get caught in her throat.   
  
_ Natalia is beautiful.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Natalia smirked before pulling Camille into a kiss. Her kisses are normally soft, but now they seemed rough, and she held Camille so close, as if she was scared she would lose her if she didn’t. Camille kissed back and wrapped her hands around her lovers shoulders.   
  
Natalia moved to kiss Camille’s neck, Camille smiled softly as she left her hands unclench. Forgetting that she was still holding the crown.   
  
Camille cried out in pain as a heavy metal crown fell on her already hurt foot.   
  
“By the goddess, Camille! Are you ok?” Natalia laughed, “You're so clumsy.” Natalia knelt down to inspect Camille’s foot, she sighs, “It’ll bruise but that seems to be it.” Natalia smiles and stands up, “If I kiss you again, can you try not to hurt yourself?”   
  
Camille smirked, “I can try,” She leans to whisper into Natalia’s ear, “But I might need some help.”   
Natalia smirked and wrapped her arms around Camille’s waist.   
  
“I think I can help you with that.”    
  
Camille went to kiss her again but quickly pulled back, “You’ve been drinking?”   
  
Natalia sighed, “Yes.” She went to kiss Camille but she stepped out of her arms.   
  
“Put the bottle away and go to sleep.” She left Natalia in her room, annoyed but smiling nonetheless.   



End file.
